Tough
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Beast Boy once though he was tough. That was until he met Raven. ONESHOT BBxRaven randomness I wrote while cut off from internet! R


Butterfly: So I have officially lost track of how many frickin' stories I've written while in West Virginia. No lie I don't think I wrote this much when I was grounded for three months with only my room, many notebooks, pens, and loads of ideas. So here's yet another story but this time it's a deep down, aningful BBxRaven. I'm also writing a quick Danny Phantom Oneshot, that will be done before I fly home to WIFI! I don't own Teen Titans, enjoy!

**Tough:**

"Duck!" Raven cried. Beast Boy phased into a duck and dodged the light beam Dr. Light shot at him." Well I didn't mean an actual duck, but good listening for once, Green Bean!" Beast Boy phased back and grinned up at Raven." Pay attention, Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy jumped a foot in the air and dodged another beam. Raven threw up a shield over them both as Dr. Light assaulted them with attacks.

"I'll distract him, Rae," Beast Boy said gazing into Raven's deep purple eyes as she struggled to hold the shield." That way you can lock him in an aura sphere!"

"No way am I letting you get hurt!" Raven grunted." We both attack at the same time and take him down together. No way am I going to be responsible for you getting injured!"

The shield fell and they both attacked. The battle waged on and the two Titans held their own against the sad man, in a black spandex suit attacking with light beams. Raven glanced up at Beast Boy and she saw a beam head directly for him. All thought processes in Raven's mind ceased to work; the only thing she could think was to save Beast Boy now! She trew herself in the path of the beam and it hit her spot on, just as Beast Boy took Dr. Light down.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called. He ran and caught Raven as she fell. Raven groaned in pain and her vision grew blurry." Oh, damn it Rae! You shouldn't have got in the way! Damn! We have to get back to the tower so Cyborg can heal you and-"

"Shhh," Raven said softly. Beast Boy blushed from her fingers on his lips and yanked her up into his arms, bridestyle, trying to run towards the tower." I'll be fine, Gar..." Beast Boy ran faster, Raven reserved his real name only for moments of weakness." Just get me to the Tower and into the med bay so I can rest... Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Raven?" Beast Boy asked in a terrified tone. Raven smiled, and let out a small chuckle. Beast Boy didn't have time to be surprised at this he stared dwona t the girl as her eyes closed slowly." Raven?!"

"That was pretty tough how you knocked out Dr. Light," Raven said in a whispery voice," I didn't know you had it in you Green Bean..."

"That's shit Raven," Beast Boy said in a tone much too serious for him," I knocked out a two-bit villian and you take a 2000-volt hit to the chest... Damn, you don't know what tough is until you see yourself for what you really are, Rae. Shit, I thought I was tough until I met you..."

Raven reached up to touch his cheek gently before she fell into unconciousness.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"She took a Dr. Light 2000-volt beam to her chest?!" Cyborg's voice broke into the black silence of Raven's unconciousness. She heard the metal man shake his head, the circuts creaking as he moved." Shit, BB! That is tough!"

"I know," Beast Boy's velvet voice broke Raven's black void." She's more then tough, she's amazing, Cy... Amazing beyound belief and I am constantly reminded of that fact every day I fight with her... Man, she's the reason I try so hard; the light of every day for me..."

"Sounds to me like you love her dude," Cyborg said knowingly. Beast Boy said nothing and Raven struggled to wake up." I know you BB, and you have it bad for our resident Gothic empath... And I'm only saying this because she's like my little sister, but I think you should talk to her... You are so right for each other, in a way that you may never see, but if you never say anything, it'll never happen and I know you'll regret it..."

Silence followed and Raven heard Cyborg pat Beast Boy's shoulder and leve the room. Raven opened her eyes and turned to see Beast Boy sitting by her bed, grasping her hand. She smiled a small smile and tried to sit up. Beast Boy leaned iver and helped her lean back against the stack of pillows on the bed.

"Did you mean it?" Raven asked quietly. Beast Boy stopped, his hands still on Raven, one on her waist and the other on her elbow." What you said to Cyborg? I mean do you really think I'm everything you said?" Beast Boy nodded in shock and Raven smiled, taking his hand in hers." You don't get it do you?"

"Raven I don't understand..." Beast Boy said. He moved his free hand to Raven's cheek and she leaned against his touch." I mean I'm confused-"

"Don't call me Raven, I'm too used to you calling me Rae," Raven said softly," I mean you don't get that what you said is what you are to me!" Beast Boy looked shocked at the small girl." I thought I was tough before I met you... I had to hide my emotions and deal with everyone elses; I was half-demon... There's a long list of everything I had to deal with, and I still made it. Then I came here and I met you. You had lost your parents, you were green and an experiment gone wrong, and you were the under dog in this team; but I saw you were so much more... I modeled myself off of you and I grew because of it... When we defeated my father, I realized I could feel emotions and I realized I love you, Gar. You helped me grow, and you saw the real me..."

Beast Boy jumped forward and kissed Raven fiercely on the lips. The couple held onto each other tightly as they kissed and even after the pulled apart, Raven buried her face in Beast Boy's chest and cried. Beast Boy held her tightly and soothed her. Cyborg watched from the doorway and smiled knowingly at the couple.

"Damn," He said softly," And I thought I was tough... That just goes to show ya' there's always someone tougher then you..."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: kay so the "Tough" thing from Craig Morgan's song "Tough" and I thought the concept would fit BB and Raven and it's a little shorter then I wanted but I think I got my short, deep, oneshot any way. Hope you enjoyed! R&R pretty please!


End file.
